


A 2am Haircut

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Sad, Sweet, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: Nico has a two am breakdown, and Will is boyfriend goals af





	A 2am Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> ahh! first published fic! hope u enjoyyyy  
> sort of a mess and fast paced but thats okay bc i love my smol gay bois

Will had done that thing with his hair. The thing where its too long, so he puts it in a ponytail, bun-like thing, and Nico can hardly look at him without blushing. And it was late, so the bedside lamp was on and it made Will look positively like an angel and Nico almost wanted to cry.

“Niiiiiiicoooooo,” Will drawled, in his Southern accent. The one that faded over the course of the year, but as soon as he went back to Tennessee for the summer, it came back twice as strong. “Look at meeee.”

Nico turned to Will, but with his eyes squeezed shut. “Cut your hair and maybe I will.”

“Why don’t you like my hair like this?” Will asked, subconsciously reaching up a hand to touch his locks.

“I do like it,” Nico groaned. “A lot.”

“A lot?” Will said. “A lot or a lot?”

“Ugggggghhh.”

“Nico, open your eyes,” Will said. “Look, I’ll take it out.” 

“That makes it even worse, you asshole.”

“How so?”

“Cause then its all long and perfect!”

Will smirked and reached out to pry Nico’s fingers off his eyes.

“Nope,” Nico said, with his eyes firmly shut once Will had removed his hands. Will kept his hands in his grip, though, which made Nico smile.

“Oh, pleeeease, Nico? Look, I’ll cut it tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow. Let me get some scissors.”

“What? No! You monster, let me prepare myself first.”

“Will, please. Its unbearable.” Nico opened one eye slowly.

“Really? Its that bad?” Will said in disbelief.

“It makes you look so good!” Nico complained loudly.

Will raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a good thing? My ultimate goal is to look as good as humanly possible.”

“And you’re too good at it. You don’t need the added help of hair that desperately needs cutting.”

Will grinned cockily. “I will cut it, in twelve hours.”

“You mean I have to wait until after lunch tomorrow?” Nico groaned and opened both eyes. “Do you just really enjoy torturing me, or what?”

Will laughed. His beautiful, shiny, sunlight laugh. “I’m not torturing you.”

“Yes, you are. Whenever your hair is like that, it tortures me.”

“Because it makes me look just that hot?”

“Yes!”

“As opposed to normally?” Will asked.

“Well, I mean-“

Will grinned. “Just keep fuelling my ego.”

Nico slapped him playfully. “Is there any more space in it for compliments?”

“It just keeps growing.”

“I wish I had a growing ego,” Nico said.

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno,” Nico said, keeping his eyes off of Will’s hair. “I just wish I had better self esteem.”

Will paused. “How do you see yourself?” He asked finally.

Nico shrugged. “Sort of.. Unworthy. Undeserving, unimportant, unattractive. All the uns.”

“What are you undeserving of?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Well, yeah,” Nico said, “Look at you,” He said, spreading out his arms. “You’re just so.. perfect! And beautiful, and you’re a good singer and musician and you could probably rival Van Gogh in art skills, and you fucking save peoples lives every day! You’re incredible compared to me.”

“Nico-“

“You make long hair work, and you make short hair work, and you can wear colours like orange and green at the same time and it doesn’t clash when you do it. And you always smell nice and you smile all the time and your smile just makes me really happy. And you look really good laughing, and you look really good when you’re cleaning or reading or crying.”

“Nico! Listen-“

“No, wait. You just do so much incredible stuff that I wish I could do. You make friends with someone after talking to them for two minutes. I talk to someone for two minutes and they’re already looking to get away. You’re just so perfect, and heroic and beautiful. The only cool thing I can do is raise the dead, and that just scares people. I’ve never saved someones life, not really, and I have bad skin and skinny arms and greasy hair and sunken eyes and when I stand next to you its just.. Just like.. You just look so much better and do so much better then me.”

“Nico,” Will said. “Look, I think you’re just as amazing.”

Nico sobbed, much to Will’s surprise. And dismay. The little quiet noise tugged at his heart strings and made him want to make sure Nico was never sad again.   
“Come here,” Will whispered.

Nico refused to, and instead turned around so only his back was facing Will. Will could see his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

“Nico,” Will started. “I think you’re incredible, really. I think you’re amazing, and perfect and beautiful. And your arms aren’t skinny, you’re really, really strong. You managed to carry me, and my medical encyclopaedia half way across camp. And your hair is beautiful, and your skin is not bad at all and your freckles are really cute. Like little stars.”

Nico let out a heart wrenching, shaky sob. 

“Nico, please, come here.”

This time, he did, turning to stare at Will with slightly red cheeks, damp eyelashes and a river pooling in his eyes.

Will wrapped his arms around him, and Nico melted into them gratefully.

“Its okay,” Will whispered. “I think you’re perfect, and I love you and you can sing inhumanly well.”

Nico scoffed behind his tears.

“You can! Also, when you wear that leather jacket I can hardly speak because you look so cool and hot. And your eye circles make you look mysterious and I just love everything about you and you look so cute when you wear my hoodies. And I like wearing them after you because they smell like you, and I like that. I love it. I really do think that you’re the best person I’ve ever met, ever. And I just.. Really, really like you. I love you.”

Nico smiled and reached up to run his hands through Will’s hair.

“And,” Will added, “For the record, you look really, really attractive when you cry.”

Nico giggled and bumped Will’s nose with his own.

“I love you,” He whispered before leaning in to touch Will’s lips with his own.

The kiss tasted slightly salty from Nico’s tears, but it was okay, because Nico was reaching up and tangling his fingers in Will’s hair and Will had somehow found Nico’s hands. And Nico was kissing him like he couldn’t breath, and there were still tears running down his cheeks, but Will didn’t mind because Nico hadn’t ever kissed him like this before.

“If this is what me declaring my love to you does, I might have to do it more often,” Will whispered.

“Its your hair,” Nico murmured back. “You should really cut it.”

“If I get kisses like this because of it, I might just let it grow.”

“Weirdo,” Nico said, giggling.

Will grinned. “I like this.”

He really, really liked it.

 

Loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> did u like? if u did, i love kudo and comments  
> if u dont wanna do that, you can always sacrifice your first born to me. I like being appreciated :)  
> I'll try and write something else for next week? idk ive always been bad at updating so. ill stick to my 'inconsistent updates' updating schedule.


End file.
